


until the twelfth of never

by jxshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, I hope I’m doing this right, Immortality, M/M, Melancholy, Possible Character Death, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxshua/pseuds/jxshua
Summary: wonwoo wakes up one day with a strange feeling one day and pursues the broken trails of his past in search of his lost love.alternatively, wonwoo loses his memories of the past and his lover.





	1. one

a soft blanket of morning light settled into the room, casting shadows over crevices and burning over his eyes. he stirred in bed with a grunt. the curtains fluttered lazily in the breeze and the happy trills of swallows could be heard in a distance, dimmed by the animated noise of the city coming to life. but a questionably heavy sensation was sitting on his chest, and it was suffocating him. he pried open his eyes with much reluctance and slowly sat up in bed.

there was a strange feeling that he could not pinpoint, like something was amiss. tears welled up in his eyes and rushed down his pale face in thin streams. his body and emotions were tingling in pain and he clutched onto his chest, desperate for air. he couldn’t _breathe._  a small voice at the back of his head cried out for no one in particular. _someone please do something, anything, to take this feeling away_. he collapsed into a heap, sobbing into the sheets, begging for help.

though no matter what he did, he could only cry until he was numb and empty.

 

he drowned in the indistinct hustle and bustle of the airport, hands tucked into the snug pockets of his hoodie. a simper played on the corners of his lips as he watched his best friend of nine years scour through his belongings for his travel documents.

“i’ll miss you, junhui,” he professed, “i suppose i’ll have to look for a new best friend to go bowling with me now.”

“hey you only get one best friend, wonwoo. and that’s me.”

they shared a chuckle.

“don’t worry,” junhui pulled his luggage close against his knee, pulling a broad smile, “you’ll do fine.”

wonwoo wasn’t too sure. he hasn’t spent a day without his best friend in the past nine years, and they knew each other like the back of their hands. and he was more than delighted that junhui was finally pursuing his dream in the big city, but he had to admit that it would be tough not having his partner in crime next to him. things change, seasons pass, time comes and goes, and life as he knew could not remain static.

“well it’s time, i should leave now.”

wonwoo inched forward. “hang on. just five minutes, before you head in.”

junhui blinked. “sure, what’s up?”

he drew in a deep breath. maybe it was a bad idea to tell him right before he was leaving. but when junhui steps into his plane, they wouldn’t see each other for ages and wonwoo wanted answers. junhui always knew everything, and right now there was no one that he trusted more than him.

“ever since i woke up in the hospital, i have had this odd feeling that i can’t shake off,” he explained, “i don’t know what’s wrong. my own thoughts are running wild everyday and it’s making me exhausted. i’m in a tough bind here.”

junhui kept his deep intense eyes fixated upon him. he was uncharacteristically silent for a moment, hanging onto each word, and dove into his backpack in a flurry of frantic riflings. he eventually produced a jewellery box, fitting in the palm of his hand, and shoved it at his friend.

“don’t lose it now,” junhui warned, “listen carefully. i want you to open it when you get home. if the contents sparks a memory, go and hunt it down until you find your answers. but if it doesn’t, i want you to close that box and never look back at it.”

“why not?” he asked impatiently, “you’ve been keeping me in the dark about my own memories.”

a hint of sympathy and faint sadness flashed in junhui’s eyes.

“because no matter how hard you look, you’ll never be able to find the past again.”

 

it was a warm summer morning. he woke up in a white room, clothed in a hospital gown with tubes stringed under his nose. junhui was weeping at his side in worry and relief, tightly clutching onto his arm. there was a faint silhouette in the room, one which he could not discern, looming at the foot of his bed before melting into the tenebrous shadows.

“what happened?” he whispered.

there was a fire, junhui told him. a widespread fire that could not be contained. it engulfed lands and trees, devouring all in its sight. and somehow, wonwoo had miraculously survived. they found him lying unconscious in the middle of nowhere, with heat and flames tearing through the structures around him.

only he was left untouched.

wonwoo stared at the wall blankly, mindlessly fiddling with the hems of his blankets. he racked his mind for hours but could not recall any of the events leading up to the fire. days passed. his mind wandered back to the silhouette dancing in the shadows. it was a mere fleeting sight but he clung onto it like it was his lifeline, where he would find all his answers. yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find himself.

he spiralled into a void of incomprehensible sorrow ever since.

 

wonwoo anxiously fiddled with the box in his hands. neat, tiny words had been engrained onto the cover, reading “ _jusqu'à la fin des temps_ ”. his heart swelled in affection. those words were uttered like a whisper, floating in the tangles of the wind. he remembered the soft plush lips enunciating those words beautifully and suddenly, it struck a chord inside of him. _oh_. there was someone in his past whom he had no recollection of. someone important to him.

he hesitantly opened up the box to reveal a slim diamond ring, cushioned by velvet and polished to perfection, with its solitary stone gleaming under the light. wonwoo admired and fawned over it, straightening up in his seat to slide the ring onto his finger. it was a perfect fit. soft voices and murmurs resounded in his ears. the world slowed down to a stop and his throat tightened, a stray tear escaping his eye.

petals were cascading from above. greens, twirling vines and pleasant lilies bloomed in the early days of spring. streams of thin white material hugged the pillars of the round podium he stood on, elevated from the rest of the garden. he braced himself. an elegant, towering young man manifested before him, cladded in a crisp suit. he was the human embodiment of beauty, with a pristine immaculate visage, accentuated features and myriads of stars spiralling in his dark bewitching orbs.

wonwoo’s heart sped up.

“mingyu?” he whispered, choking on his tears and struggling to smear them with the heels of his palms.

the man stared at him with a fond look in his eyes, so filled with love and adoration that it made wonwoo’s chest swell from affection.

“don’t cry,” mingyu murmured in a tender, mellifluous voice, reaching out to press a hand against his cheek.

it was warm, comforting. wonwoo shut his eyes and took a sharp intake of breath, stepping forward into mingyu’s arms. and in that moment, he finally felt like he was home. like he had always belonged here. mingyu embraced him tightly, emitting a sigh of content, and parted from him as a broad smile tugged on the corners of his lips.

“thank you for loving me.”

and suddenly, he snapped out of his reverie, staring off in a haze. panic began rising in his veins. something was terribly wrong. he scrambled about in the room, tears obscuring his view. there were supposed to be memories of them scattered all over his home. memories of their love. but they were gone, like mingyu had never existed in the first place. he sunk down onto the carpeted floor in defeat, feeling the full force of being lost and empty all along.

 

he knew nothing about his love. and yet the thought of mingyu hurt him so deep in the roots of his heart and soul.


	2. two

“ _21, green road_ ,” junhui’s voice crackled over the receiver, “ _far from town. a little cottage of sorts_.”

“this would move a lot quicker if you’d just tell me everything,” he grumbled, fumbling with a tattered map.

“ _nothing would make sense to you if i did. it’s better for you to rekindle your memories on your own. now hop along, i’m meeting a producer in five_ ,” he paused, “ _oh and you won’t need a map, i assure you_.”

wonwoo frowned, pulling the phone away from his ear. it was worth a try, he supposed. he tossed the map and began strolling down the busy streets. the sky was clear, cars rumbled past him merrily and there was a breezy chill in the air. with his earphones in, he climbed aboard onto a bus, simply letting his legs carry him all the way. it was a beautiful day. and he longed for the warm touch of a lover he could not remember.

he was so lost, fearful that he would never be able to find himself and his lost past despite all his efforts. wonwoo was certain that he would never be in peace for the rest of his days, as long as he knew that mingyu had once existed in the dreamy memories of his.

he sat in the ride for hours, until an array of bright yellow tones caught his eye.

“wait, please!” he jumped out of his seat to exit the bus, leaving him in the middle of a winding stretch of road.

a field packed with thousands of fresh sunflowers gazing up at the scorching sun beamed at him. wonwoo set his eyes upon the sight in awe, music blasting in his ears, and tore himself away reluctantly to make haste towards his destination. a small, lonely pebble path meandered from the road and he followed its trail with excitement growing in his chest. after a seemingly endless trek, he gradually found himself in front an abandoned cottage.

stray tendrils of morning glory and ivy clung to the walls of the cosy home. it was dainty and white, bearing a broken wooden gate and overgrown wilting bushes, crowded up against the walls. wonwoo twisted the creaky door knob of the front door, nervously peering inside. it seemed nice, furnished with classic white furniture and 80’s paintings, though undusted and ancient. it felt as though he had traveled back in time.

a sudden squeak of floorboards startled him. there shouldn’t be anyone here. his blood ran cold, and he instantly turned to flee.

“wonwoo?”

he froze.

“wonwoo, is that you?”

he was too afraid to look back, but did so anyway. a stunning man was standing at the threshold of the living room, garbed in a neat tailcoat tuxedo and eyes blown wide open in disbelief. he seemed too well dressed and out of place in the little humble cottage. wonwoo assessed him cautiously, finding a strange familiarity in his features that could not be described in words.

“do i know you?”

the man pulled a knowing smile, sadness flashing in his gentle brown eyes.

“you left a whole world behind after the incident,” he explained, “if you are here, i assume that you are finally looking for answers.”

“how long was i gone?”

“two years.”

he removed his earbuds.

“can you help me, joshua?”

the name rolled off his tongue like he had known it all his life, and he jerked back in surprise. joshua was pleased, relieved to know that his existence hadn’t been entirely wiped from memory. he spun around to retrace his footsteps, with wonwoo close behind him, and flipped over a carpet on the parquetry. a trap door unveiled itself and he snatched hold of the latch, lifting it with some effort. they trotted down a flight of steep stairs until they met a large tunnel lit by hundreds of dim bulbs.

now wonwoo was no wuss, but this is exactly how a horror story begins.

nevertheless, he kept up with the suited young man, moving along in the underground passage through a series of complicated twists and turns until they finally came to a halt in front of a steel door. joshua grabbed the handle with a gloved hand, shoving his shoulder against the door and heaving until it swung open completely. a ray of sunshine poured into the confines of the tunnel. he squinted, straightening out his shirt and stepping out to take a bow.

“welcome to the rose manor.”

wonwoo gawked in amazement.

a palatial, majestic mansion graced his sight. it was humongous, structured with a pale peaked roof, white walls and a hundred windows. a trimmed lawn greeted the entrance and a marble fountain perched upon it, water spurting out from the open palms of a miniature porcelain angel. the mansion was surrounded by vast forests and greens, hidden deep from civilisation. he could feel himself disconnecting from reality.

“this way, wonwoo.”

he entered the edifice to find two staircases curling down towards the round foyer, with an expensive carpet cushioning his soles and a glass chandelier glistening above his head. and that was just the beginning of it. countless paintings, vintage vases and antiquities, mahogany furniture and portraits were scattered across the hallways. wonwoo was too afraid to touch anything, because you never touch what you can’t afford.

“i was wondering if you know anything about this person, mingyu?” he piped up, “tall, dark, handsome. seemingly nonexistent?”

joshua chuckled.

“how much do you know about him?”

“too little. only his face, perhaps. and that we may have once been married.”

“indeed. you both tied the knot years ago,” he peered over his shoulder, “i see junhui have decided that it’s time to return the ring to you.”

wonwoo held out his hand. the silver ring glistened on his finger, finally returning to where it belonged once again.

“you know junhui?”

“quite a lively one. how’s he doing?”

he paused, “he’s left for the big city to become a film director.”

“mm, about time.”

“you knew him?” he asked in utter confusion.

“he was the best man at your wedding. he used to come over to play bingo,” a smile made its way to his lips, “i liked him.”

joshua yanked open a set of double doors, and they stepped inside to greet a room of memories. shelves, books, picture frames. a grand piano sat by the windows, soaking in the sun. wonwoo could feel a sense of slight discomfort under his skin, frustrated at the fact that he was so connected with this foreign place. he knew nothing.

“are you alone here?”

“been alone for a long time. this mansion is purposefully hidden from mankind.”

“but what about mingyu? where is he?” he inhaled sharply, “what is this place?”

joshua had a sympathetic look in his eyes.

he sighed.

“when you both bonded for life, you were going to live here with him for the rest of your days.”

wonwoo fought back the tears. it was strange to imagine that he would be able to love a person. and yet all these years, it was just going to be the two of them, loving one another as long as time existed.

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended.


End file.
